<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay, Won't You? by cloudingtun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245314">Stay, Won't You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudingtun/pseuds/cloudingtun'>cloudingtun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, iwa chan can’t cook, oikawa is a shef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudingtun/pseuds/cloudingtun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They press closer to each other and Iwaizumi can’t help but steal a glance at his sleepy boyfriend. The sliver of moonlight from the window dances across the couch, illuminating all of his best features: the gentle tug of a smile, his soft cheeks, and his beautiful chestnut eyes that smile at the other like nothing in the world would be able to make him happier. Sighing, Iwaizumi brushes a lock of hair from the other’s forehead and gently presses his lips against the soft, moonlit skin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Goodnight Tooru,” he whispers through the settling silence.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Goodnight Hajime.”</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay, Won't You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing for any fandom really. Of course it was haikyuu. Of course it was IwaOi. I'm so soft for IwaOi. I have not beta or edited this so please tell me if there is anything to fix! Thank you, I hope y'all enjoy! ^-^ &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa’s head lulled against Iwaizumi’s chest, rising and falling to the rhythm of his breaths. Feeling his boyfriend’s head tapping against him, Iwaizumi slowly peels himself off the mismatched cushions so as not to wake the other from his slumber. He lifts the sleeping figure off his chest and lays a pillow in the newly vacant spot on the couch for Oikawa to rest his head. Iwaizumi reaches for the TV remote while glancing at the sleeping figure on the couch and lets out a soft laugh that fades into the low hum of the TV. Oikawa had insisted on watching another one of his latest sci-fi obsessions for their weekly movie night, but had, once again, fallen asleep before the movie could finish. Iwaizumi turns off the movie and sighs, thinking about how he would have to sit through hours of the same nonsense again when the other wakes up tomorrow and insists that they finish the movie, together. </p><p>Iwaizumi starts to make his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He makes it a grand total of three steps before he feels a tug at the edge of his shirt. He turns around to face Oikawa on the couch, who lets go of the shirt now satisfied that Iwaizumi’s attention was on him.</p><p><em> Stay, won’t you? </em>his eyes whispered sleepily.</p><p>Iwaizumi lets a small sigh escape his mouth before the corners of his lips curl up into a surrendering smile. <em> Alright, </em>it replies.</p><p>He takes a trip to the bedroom first <span>—</span> much to Oikawa’s disappointment <span>—</span> to retrieve a blanket. He wraps the blanket around him, holding onto the bottom edge so it doesn’t drag on the floor as he waddles back to the couch. Oikawa is waiting impatiently for Iwaizumi to join him in snuggling in the comfort of their couch. Iwaizumi squeezes his way onto the couch next to Oikawa. He holds open an edge of the blanket to let Oikawa snuggle against his chest before tucking the blanket around Oikawa, accidentally covering his head in the process. He squirms his way towards the top and rests his head at eye level to Iwaizumi’s.</p><p>They press closer to each other and Iwaizumi can’t help but steal a glance at his sleepy boyfriend. The sliver of moonlight from the window dances across the couch, illuminating all of his best features: the gentle tug of a smile, his soft cheeks, and his beautiful chestnut eyes that smile at the other like nothing in the world would be able to make him happier. Sighing, Iwaizumi brushes a lock of hair from the other’s forehead and gently presses his lips against the soft, moonlit skin.</p><p>“Goodnight Tooru,” he whispers through the settling silence.</p><p>“Goodnight Hajime.”</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>When Oikawa wakes up the next morning, he is greeted by the absence of warmth next to him. He also catches the scent of bacon drifting from the kitchen.</p><p>Oikawa smiles as he pictures Iwaizumi in the kitchen preparing breakfast.<em> Iwa-chan in the kitchen, </em> Oikawa thinks to himself. <em> Iwa-chan in the kitchen…. Oh god, Iwa-chan in the kitchen?! </em> Oikawa sits up immediately and hastily parts with the blanket. He tries his best to step quietly into the kitchen despite the urgency of his thoughts. He pads softly to where Iwaizumi was scowling at the strips of bacon in the pan, vaguely noting the eggs teetering at the edge of the counter. Oikawa slips his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and rests his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. </p><p>“Hajime,” Oikawa states, the sleep still lingering in his voice.</p><p>“Tooru,” Iwaizumi replies automatically, though his attention is still focused on the sizzling strips in the pan. </p><p>“Hajime. What did those poor strips of bacon ever do to you?”</p><p>“Shut up Shittykawa. I’m trying to keep an eye on them so they don’t burn,” he replies matter-of-factly.</p><p>Oikawa unwraps himself from Iwaizumi and takes the spatula from his hand. Oikawa rests his other hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and pulls him in for a soft peck on the cheek. “You made it look like the bacon tried to kill your family, Hajime.”</p><p>Iwaizumi shoots Oikawa a light glare, fully aware that Oikawa was only taking over so that he wouldn’t get the chance to somehow burn the house down. After knowing each other for their entire lives and moving in together for a few years, the couple had come to learn that despite Iwaizumi’s talent with household chores, he was an absolute disaster in the kitchen. Oikawa, on the other hand, was a surprisingly great cook, so the kitchen was usually Oikawa’s territory and off limits to Iwaizumi. That didn’t stop the latter from attempting to make breakfast for his boyfriend from time to time, though most times it ended with Oikawa taking over anyways. </p><p>Oikawa lets a light laugh escape his lips as he turns back to the bacon. “How about I take care of the bacon and the eggs and you can get the drinks and the toast?”</p><p>Iwaizumi huffs at the suggestion but still reluctantly crosses the length of their small kitchen space to the fridge, pulls out a new bag of bread from the freezer, and makes his way to the coffee maker and water boiler first. Iwaizumi starts up his own coffee while he boils the water for Oikawa’s tea then makes his way to the toaster.</p><p>The kitchen is small and it’s a bit more difficult to get around with both of them in such a tight space, but the couple dances around each other with practiced ease, reaching for plates and ingredients for their perfect breakfast. </p><p>Oikawa finishes setting up the table just as Iwaizumi steps into the little dining room with both of their mugs in hand. He sets his own cup down and hands the taller his tea. </p><p>Oikawa takes the mug gratefully and breathes in the scent. His eyes light up at Iwaizumi. “Maple! Iwa-chan is the best! You always know how to surprise me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi huffs in fake annoyance, letting a fond smile slip. “Good because we were running out of honey to last you another bag of green tea.”</p><p>“Oh my, already?”</p><p>“Yes, because someone uses an atrocious amount of it in their tea.”</p><p>Oikawa’s bottom lip sticks out, throwing out an “I do not!” in defense. </p><p>Iwaizumi huffs in amusement and they continue their breakfast in the same fashion. Oikawa bringing up random talking points as they make their way peacefully through their bacon and eggs. Calm and relaxing, no rush, just a typical Saturday morning. </p><p>When they each wrap up their meal and take the last sips from their mugs, Oikawa collects the dishes and places them in the sink as Iwaizumi starts on round two of their morning drinks. He makes his way to their living room first and waits for Oikawa to finish up the dishes. Iwaizumi settles down and sinks himself into the couch right as the other walks out of the kitchen, unceremoniously swiping his hands across his shorts a few times. Iwaizumi sets his mug down on the coffee table and reaches a hand out to pull Oikawa onto the couch next to him. Oikawa smiles his soft, morning smile, and snuggles into Iwaizumi’s side as a strong arm wraps around him and pulls him closer. He provides Iwaizumi with a content sigh.</p><p>They soak in the warm rays of sun and the warmth of each other’s presence. They take occasional sips from their respective mugs, but for the most part, they spend the morning reveling in their comforting silence. Iwaizumi combs his hand through Oikawa’s hair, no longer envious of how startlingly soft and beautiful it is. Oikawa thoughtlessly draws patterns on Iwaizumi’s thigh, a habit he had picked up over the course of their frequent cuddle sessions. </p><p>Oikawa is the first to break the silence. He spoke ever so softly, voice laced with a sense of serenity.</p><p>“Hajime.”</p><p>“Tooru.”</p><p>Iwaizumi places a soft kiss on Oikawa’s forehead and beats him to it. </p><p>“I love you, Tooru.”</p><p>Oikawa’s hand freezes and his eyes widen. He turns to look up at Iwaizumi, whose lips are curled into a soft, smug smirk. And Oikawa can’t help letting his features melt into his genuine smile, a smile reserved for Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi alone.</p><p>“I love you, Hajime.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>